Fallen Crumbs From the Table
by Reading-and-Bubbling
Summary: A variety of drabbles based on word prompts and pairings. Current drabble: Homeless. Percy/Annabeth barely. The blonde mass tumble down her head in greasy curls, dirty like the rest of her. "I look homeless," she thinks to himself, and thinking of him - she is. Rated T/M for language.
1. Busted

**Pairing: Annabeth and Percy**

**Word Prompt: Busted**

**Summary: In which Annabeth makes Percy get a little somethin'-somethin' from the store. **

**Rating: PG-13 for slight innuendo.**

**Disclaimer: Rights to Rick Riordan**

**A/N: Give me a word prompt, a pairing, even just an _idea_ with your review and I will have a chapter in your honor.**

* * *

><p>He glanced up and down the aisle, making sure no one he knew was watching as he stepped into it and searched the long row of colored packages and boxes.<p>

"Can I help you, sir?"

He nearly jumped three feet in the air and turned to face the experienced employee so suddenly she nearly jumped as well.

"Uh, yeah. My girlfriend – "

"Of course," she replied, nodding her head knowingly. "I should've known you weren't buying these just for yourself."

He choked out a nervous laugh and looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his heated neck. "So, uh, I don't know which kind…" He gestured to the array of brightly colored boxes.

"Right," said the brown haired woman. She looked expectantly at him. "First, you need to let me know the size."

His eyes widened. _There was a SIZE?_ He debated with himself for a moment before curving his palm over a clenched fist. "Like, uh, this size. I think."

The employee blushed and pushed his hands down. "I mean, how bad is it?"

"Worse than last time," the words rushed out of his mouth. "Wait – forget I said that. She'd kill me. I mean, she's, uh, much _much_ moodier this time."

The brunette laughed. "And the amount of…" She nodded at him, and he immediately understood _what_ liquid she was implying.

"A lot."

"Right," she said again. She picked up a box and placed it in his hands, and smiled at him.

"I think you'll know what to do with this then, hun. Your girlfriend is lucky to have a guy like you, buying these for her." She nodded to the package in his hand, and it took him all his willpower not to throw his arms around the woman.

"Thank you so much, uh," he looked at her name tag, "Monica."

"Sure, dear. Use them safely!"

He stepped out of the store, the package tucked safely in a bag, amongst three bars of Hershey's chocolate.

He was halfway home when the bag ripped open, spilling its contents.

And, of course, it was _just_ his luck when his violently red-headed friend from school picked up the embarrassing object and looked it over. When her big green eyes widened with amused sympathy (was she _laughing_ at him?), he thought he might explode from the heat of his face.

"Tampon duty _again_, Percy?"

* * *

><p><em>Busted.<em>


	2. Karma

**Pairing: MILD Rachel/Nico, but mostly friendship**

**Word Prompt: Karma**

**Summary: In which Nico gets an owie and Rachel reprimends him.**

**Rating: PG for mild swearing**

**Dedication: Call Me Bitter - I merged your idea for a Rachel/Nico fic and the word prompt Karma. Hope you're not _too_ horribly dissapointed!**

**A/N: WHEN you review ;), leave me a word prompt or pairing. Even just an idea for a drabble. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"– and then he screamed, 'YOU SONS OF HERMES!' He came out of the Hephaestus cabin wearing nothing but a pair of Aphrodite boxers. By the way, did you know she has a whole line of lingerie?" Rachel looked at him like he was crazy so he continued with his tale. "Nevermind that… He didn't see me, though, so his wrath was mostly aimed at Travis and Connor. But then, they caught up with me afterwards and they <em>blamed <em>it all on me! I told Jake it was all their idea and I just shadow-traveled to install the camera in his toilet but _nooo_. They _had _to seek revenge on the innocent son of Hades. And _this_," he stuck his little finger into her face, "is what happened!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and put an arm around his shoulders in a friendly embrace. With her other hand, she took his swollen finger and examined it carefully.

"Remind me, Nico," she said, turning to look at him with narrow green eyes. "How old are you?"

The look she gave him reminded him of the look he and Annabeth exchanged whenever Percy started making kissy noises at his fish.

"Will I regret answering this?"

"Fourteen," she continued, wrapping clean cloth around his hand. He wondered if her 'mentor', Apollo had taught her any healing shortcuts. "Isn't that a little too old to be running to people and crying over an 'owie' on your 'baby finger'?

"Well I wouldn't exactly say I was _crying_ –"

"Tell me, Nico," she so rudely interrupted _again._ "Exactly _why_ would you agree to one of the Stoll brothers' pranks?"

He winced. Caught red handed. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to that prank. He didn't even get the six pack of Coke he was promised!

"Connor is an asshole," he mumbled.

His face reddened when Rachel took his uninjured hand in hers and swept her thumb over his knuckles. She smiled at him and he smiled back, leaning into the crook of her neck a bit more. She turned her head toward his, and he looked at her too, tilting his head just a bit as her hand came behind his head and –

SLAP!

"And Karma's a bitch."


	3. Swimsuit

**Pairing: Annabeth/Percy, onesided Clarisse/Percy**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Word Prompt: Swimsuits - another one of Call Me Bitter. This one's kind of off-topic for the whole swimsuit thing, and the pairings are weird for me. I've never written Clarisse before. I don't think I've gotten her angle right.**

**Summary: He loves blue chocolate chip cookies and blonde hair and gray eyes. They both love him, but in the end it's a contest only one of them can win. **

**Rating: G **

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been able to get to writing more drabbles! I'm going to see how many I can write/upload today. I'm going in order of submission. Next drabble will be for an anon. calles Star. I hope she's still following these. If you want to submit a pairing or word prompt, leave a review.**

* * *

><p>"There's no point," Clarisse tells her. Her voice is dripping with blank emotion. It's new for her, the emotion. "He's gone. For good."<p>

The blonde girl doesn't look away from the sea, and she is secretly glad, because - for a moment - she couldn't keep her guard up. For a moment, pain was obvious in her unfeminine features.

"He likes blue chocolate-chip cookies." The sea is reflecting in her gray eyes. Black waves fall and break on the surface. It's a cold summer night, and she is sitting there in nothing but a swimsuit and tears.

"I know. It's time to go now." She tugs on the blonde's arm, and nearly sobs at the impassive expression on her face. She is broken. They both are.

"His mother is the most special person to him," she continues, unfazed by Clarisse's attempts to hoist her up to her feet. "She's the only one in his life."

"Annabeth – " her voice breaks, and she staggers to her knees at the ocean's lips.

"You love him, too," Annabeth says, finally lifting her head from the harsh waves. It's not an accusation, just a fact. The stringy-haired girl presses her lips tightly together and shuts her eyes.

"_He_ loves blue chocolate-chip cookies. Homemade. His mother's secret recipe. "A blonde halo blows around her head. Present tense rings throughout the chant.

The sea's waves kiss their legs, pushing them further uphill to the rising smoke.

* * *

><p>It is the first time she's needed Annabeth as a friend. They haven't ever gotten along, not in the spring, not in the labyrinth. But these girls have a common denominator. A common love. And now, they need each other more than ever.<p>

Their hands are clasped, obscured by lapping flames and green silk and tears.

* * *

><p>He falls into <em>her<em> arms first. He doesn't give her a second glance. His green eyes are focused on gray ones, and black hair and blonde hair mix into one head. She runs away. She has no love for black hair, or green eyes, or blue chocolate-chip cookies.

Common denominators clash.


	4. Homeless

**Pairing:**** Percy/Annabeth**

**Genre: Angst**

**Dedicated to the awesomely sweet Musiclover99 for requesting a Percy/Annabeth piece when this was all I could come up with. Anyways, check out her fluffy Percabeth bits! They're cute, funny, and well written.**

**Rating: T/M(?) for language. Not that bad...could be worse...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She slides the black band from where it holds her blonde curls at the top of her head.<p>

They tumble down her bare back, greasy and unwashed, like the rest of her. She runs through it with blackened fingers and cocks her head in the mirror. _I look homeless_, she murmurs to herself.

And in a way, she _is_ homeless. Her home is not there for her anymore. Her home has left her, like every other home she's ever had.

She turns sideways in the mirror and stares at herself. She watches the dirty golden hair fall down the curve of her breasts. She doesn't see the pretty, princess curls he always tells her. She sees trillions of tight waves, crashing and tumbling around her face.

_Dirt has accumulated around shapeless fingertips_, she takes in as she traces the lines of her ribs. They stick out more now than they ever have. Little bony sticks under her pale skin. She sneers at them in disgust.

She turns back around to face herself and shakes her head in mad anger. _You little fucker, letting him get away,_ she whispers to her reflection. _You little bitch, thinking nothing about anyone but yourself. I hate you. I hate you._

She pulls the shirt back over her naked torso and turns away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been inactive for a while and I apologize profusely! I haven't been reading, writing, or even going _on_ Fanfiction for a while. I'll try to get back into things.**

**The Prompts! Thanks to those of you who have submitted ideas. Some of you have asked to join the community - the best you can do for now is just to submit stories, review other entries, and give us your ideas. We'd really appreciate it.**

**Again, if you have any ideas for prompts, pleasepleaseplease review or PM me. I love a challenge!**

**I like opinions. Yours especially.**

**~RAB**


End file.
